gojifan93fandomcom-20200215-history
Gyaos
Gyaos ( is a bat-like kaiju created by Daiei that first appeared in the 1967 Gamera film, Gamera vs. Gyaos. Gyaos is a Gamera's arch nemesis in the entire series. History Showa era Gamera vs. Gyaos (1967) Gyaos appeared in Japan from a large cavern, and feasted on blood, principally that of livestock and humans. Soon, Gamera confronted Gyaos, and after a battle, Gyaos was forced to flee, and Gamera was forced into the ocean to recover. It is soon learned that light causes Gyaos' skin to shrink, so the light of the city stadium of Nagoya kept Gyaos at bay. Gamera soon returned to finish Gyaos off and, after a battle in the air, Gyaos cut off his own foot to escape from the sun. The protagonists developed a plan to place artificial blood on a rooftop in Nagoya. The plan was to keep Gyaos drinking the blood for so long that the sun would come up and kill him. But Gyaos proved more cunning than originally thought and used a strange fog attack to protect himself from the sun. The next plan was to lure Gamera to Gyaos' lair in the forest by setting the forest alight. Gyaos used his fog attack to put out the flames, but Gamera arrived and eventually defeated Gyaos by throwing the beast into a volcano. Gamera vs. Guiron (1969) Space Gyaos appeared briefly, as a victim of Guiron. A swarm of Space Gyaos had attacked the planet Terra, an undiscovered planet in our solar system, being kept at bay only by the Terrans' guardian monster, Guiron. A Space Gyaos arrived near Guiron and tries to attack, but Guiron cuts off his wings and then cuts off his head and body. After Gamera had killed Guiron, the planet was seemingly abandoned to the Gyaos. Gamera: Super Monster (1980) Stock footage of Gyaos was later featured in the Showa series recap Gamera: Super Monster along with the other Showa era Gamera kaiju. Heisei era Gamera: Guardian of the Universe (1995) TBA Gamera 2: Advent of Legion (1996) The Gyaos do not appear in Gamera 2 physically, but they are mentioned and are the subject of a book in the film. Gamera 3: Awakening of Irys (1999) The Gyaos returned in a new, evolved form known as the Hyper Gyaos, after Gamera's Ultimate Plasma attack, used to destroy Legion in the second film, drained the Earth's energy, creating the right conditions for more Gyaos to hatch in different locations throughout the world, such as the Philippines. Early in the film, Gamera battles a pair of Hyper Gyaos in the Shibuya district of Tokyo, killing them but also killing and injuring thousands of people. After Gamera defeated Irys in Kyoto, thousands of Gyaos swarmed towards Japan, intent on killing Gamera once and for all, but ultimately fail. Millennium era Gamera: The Brave (2006) in Gamera: The Brave]] There where a flock of Gyaos attacked a small village, only to be stopped by Gamera, who sacrificed himself to destroy the flock. Category:Monsters